SOS Emergency!
by KilllaKirika
Summary: It's never a normal day when the only "normal" member of a certain brigade has to get his appendix taken out. You know who I'm talking about, right? Warning: if even the slightest mention of puke makes you feel queasy, stay away from this!


_**And of course, in the midst of my triumphant return, I'm posting a Haruhi fanfic. Keep in mind that I know next to nothing about appendicitis, as I have never had to get my appendix taken out before. However, I wanted to write something about someone having appendicitis for a while now, and I automatically thought about Kyon. Again, I don't know how it feels to have appendicitis, so considering that I'm writing from Kyon's point of view, I'm sorry if it seems inaccurate. I'm sorry if Kyon seems too OOC, too, and I'm also sorry if the ending is too crappy. Anyway, let's get to it! I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**_

 **SOS Emergency!**

Maybe coming to the clubroom was a bad idea. Maybe Haruhi wouldn't have minded if I had taken just one day off.

Those were my thoughts as I sat in the SOS Brigade clubroom on an as-typical-as-it-can-possibly-ever-get kind of day. Yuki Nagato was in sitting in her usual chair and reading a novel, Mikuru Asahina was wearing her usual maid outfit and making tea, Itsuki Koizumi was playing Othello against me with his usual fake smile on his face, and our usual Brigade Chief, Haruhi Suzumiya, was actually not in the clubroom at that moment because she had cleaning duty.

Setting Haruhi not being there aside, I guess you could say that the only thing unusual about that day was my health.

You see, since that morning, I had a really bad stomachache; it felt like my insides were going to explode. Even so, I thought that it was probably nothing and ignored it. Now, here I was, in the clubroom after school, feeling a million times worse. No one seemed to have noticed at the moment, but they would as soon as a first happens.

"Huh. What do you know? I actually won this time," Koizumi commented after, for the first time ever, he beat me at Othello.

Usually, Koizumi sucks at Othello. Yeah, this was the first I was referring to.

"Yeah, yeah. Whoo. Congratulations," I sarcastically congratulated him.

Suddenly, I felt a really sharp pain in my right side, which I felt was from my stomachache. Next thing you know, I have both of my arms wrapped around my stomach, and I'm groaning ever so slightly from the pain. Koizumi didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Hey, Kyon, are you okay? You don't look so good," he asked.

I would feel a thousand times better if you didn't call me by my nickname, damn you!

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just a little stomachache, that's all," I lied, considering how much pain I was actually in.

Asahina-san, ignoring the tea, then walked over to us and put a hand on my forehead. She removed it a few seconds later out of surprise.

"You're burning up, Kyon," she told me, trying to be as calm as possible. "You probably should go home. We'll explain everything to Suzumiya-san."

Ah, Asahina-san, if you speak to me with that angelic voice, how could I possibly refuse?

I glanced over at Nagato. She was looking up from her book to observe what was going on. As always, she had that emotionless look on her face, but I could see the faintest hint of worry in her eyes.

I immediately stood up, but as soon as I did, the pain felt a hell of a lot worse; I was going to throw up. I found a trash can near the door, sat next to it with my face leaning over it, and started to puke my guts out. I could feel Koizumi pat me on the back as I did. Even when I was done retching, my stomach wasn't feeling any better; in fact, it was progressively feeling worse.

Right after that, Haruhi couldn't have picked a _better_ time to enter the clubroom. She had a smile on her face when she walked in, but soon, that smile was turned into a disgusted frown.

"Gross... Okay, why does it smell like vomit in here?" Haruhi, currently oblivious to the fact that I just now threw up, asked while trying to fan the smell away.

I opened my mouth to explain, but the sharp pain in my right side suddenly came back again. I was in so much pain that I thought I was going to cry. When I saw Haruhi, I could see that the expression on her face went from disgust to worry, just as how everyone else seemed worried.

"Kyon? What's wrong with you, Kyon?!" she asked.

My stomach hurt so much that I couldn't speak. At this point, I was curled up into a ball on the floor, holding onto my hurting stomach.

"Appendicitis."

That was what Nagato said after she came over and touched my right side, right where it hurt. All eyes were on her now.

"Kyon most likely has appendicitis," Nagato continued to explain.

Appendicitis...

This means I'll need surgery...

"Appendicitis?!" Haruhi shrieked. "I'm going to call an ambulance! Yuki, Koizumi, stay here and make sure Kyon doesn't die on us! Mikuru-chan, come with me!"

Just like that, Haruhi left, with Asahina-san following her.

Wait, what do you mean "die on us"? I mean, I know this kind of thing can kill you, but I couldn't possibly die, right? And what's with the need to take Asahina-san with you?

Nagato just sat there next to me and patted me on the head in an attempt to comfort me; I could tell that she was worried. (Only thing is that she's got the wrong place that hurts.) Koizumi was kneeling before me on the other side of my body, grasping onto my right hand and giving me another one of his fake smiles in an attempt to comfort me.

"Everything's going to be alright, Kyon. It'll all be over before you know it. Just hang in there," Koizumi tried to reassure me.

Can't you see that I was _trying_ to hang in there?!

I lost consciousness after a while, but I woke up to the sound of a siren. I looked around and found that I was in a bed inside of an ambulance. My stomach still wasn't feeling any better, of course.

"Oh, he's awake!"

That sounded like Haruhi.

I looked over and found that the rest of the SOS Brigade members - Haruhi, Nagato, Asahina-san, and Koizumi - were also in the ambulance. Nagato, Asahina-san, and Koizumi were sitting on a bench while Haruhi was standing and grasping onto my left hand.

Haruhi must have gotten her way if she and everyone else was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital with me. It was rather touching that they all truly care about me, especially Haruhi.

"Hey, Kyon, how do you feel? Is your stomach any better?" she asked.

"No. In fact, I feel a hell of a lot worse," is what I wanted to say, but all of the pain I was going through was too much for me to be able to speak. Thus, I just shook my head no.

Just then, I felt nauseous again; luckily, this did not go unnoticed.

"Koizumi, quick! The bucket!" Haruhi ordered.

Koizumi nodded. He then grabbed an empty bucket and held out to me. I leaned over it, and soon, that empty bucket was full of my vomit. Even then, my stomach still wasn't any better.

"We're almost there, Kyon," Haruhi reassured me. "Just hang in there!"

That's the second time I was told to hang in there. Once again, that was exactly what I was trying to do.

When we got to the hospital, everyone who was abnormal were told to wait in the waiting room (which I was sure was much to Haruhi's frustration) while I, the only normal one out of the five, was wheeled into the emergency room. They performed an ultrasound on me and confirmed what Nagato said about my condition. I did, indeed, have appendicitis, and I needed surgery right away. I didn't complain; I just let everything fade to black from the knock-out medicine I was given.

As the appendectomy was being performed on me, I was reliving a dream.

Well, it was less of a dream and more of a memory; it was the time where Haruhi and I were stuck in that "closed space" together. Now that the incident was over for real, there was no real doubt that it was just a dream this time.

Still, the dream I had made me remember the incident in perfect detail. Haruhi waking me up in that world, Koizumi showing up and telling me about this new reality, Nagato's message on the computer, the Celestial showing up, Haruhi enjoying the whole thing, me telling her that I had a ponytail fetish...

...and our kiss.

That dream made me remember everything that happened.

Right at the point where I woke up at the time, I woke up in the present. I felt really drowsy this time, though.

The appendectomy was over, and much to the overjoy of the SOS Brigade members and my family who just so happened to show up, I was going to be okay.

However, I couldn't help but wonder; why did I have a dream about that time while I was out?

"Ugh. I'm so bored."

That was what I complained to no one in particular as I sat in the hospital room. It was Day 2 of my hospital stay; tomorrow morning, I was going to leave just to go through some more recovery in the comfort of my home. Thank God, as I was bored of just lying there and watching daytime television all day long.

My family visited me for a little while that morning, but that was pretty much it. No one has come to visit it, not even Haruhi. The last time I saw her was right after the operation. At least I would have some time to recover in peace...

"Hey, Kyon!"

As if.

Haruhi suddenly marched into my hospital room, followed by Nagato, Asahina-san, Koizumi, Taniguchi, Kunikida, and Tsuruya. Nagato brought in what seemed to be three party balloons and set them on the table. All three of the balloons said at least something along the lines of, "Get well soon!"

"What is all this?" I asked.

"The three of us," Tsuruya answered, referring to herself, Taniguchi, and Kunikida, "kinda heared that you were in the hospital, so we wanted to surprise you ~nyoro!"

"Suzumiya kind of got us here to throw a really small get well party for you, Kyon," Taniguchi explained. "It's not really a party, though, if you know what I mean. We kind of just wanted to know how you're felling and make you feel a bit better."

"You did this for me?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yeah!" Haruhi replied happily. "I mean, at least you won't be bored while you're recovering from surgery, right?"

More like _you_ won't be bored while _you're_ waiting for me to recover, right? I mean, chances are that the world could have ended if I would have died.

Suddenly, I realized something.

At the time where my dream took place, there was a chance that we could have never gone back to our world.

There was also a chance that I could have not survived the surgery.

In both cases, Haruhi would have possibly destroyed the real world.

I realized the connection between then and now.

That was I could only think of as I was surrounded by those who I knew really cared about me.


End file.
